The Clinical Trials Support Resource (CTSR) provides infrastructure support for all aspects of clinical protocol research at MD Anderson. The services of this shared resource encompass submitting, activating, and closing single and multi-centered clinical trials; educating research staff on human subjects/clinical research; auditing and monitoring active clinical trials; and ensuring regulatory compliance of IND studies. The online data management system is maintained by the CTSR. The CTSR complements the activities of the Protocol Review and Monitoring System by supporting the electronic protocol submission and review processes, and the CTSR will manage the transition from the current electronic protocol management system to a new platform called